Binded by Darkness, Healed by Love
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Jin Kazama has decided to find a way to get rid of the Devil gene. Asking 4 the aid of his friends, he begins the trip. But he isn't the only one looking for a way out... TekkenKH Please R&R! AU but no yaoi!
1. Prologue

Ok, hi guys, If you don't know me, I'm WolfKeeper 989!! I am the author of 3 fics: two Yu Gi Oh, and one Crash Bandicoot fic. This is my fourth fic I have ever written and my second crossover fic and my first fic involving Tekken and my second fic involving Kingdom Hearts. So hope you enjoy this fic and if you do not understand something please let me know in your review!!  
  
Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Tekken, so no sue!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Riku's POV  
  
'I feel the darkness growing inside me but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm like a stray dog slowly dying from starvation but I am not starving from the lack of food but from the lack of freedom and the overwhelming thirst of doubt that I may never have a second chance at life.' Riku thought as he sat on a rock. The rock sat on jet-black sand beneath an evening-like sky without stars.  
"Riku, Rikuuu!! Where are you?" Mickey called as he walked the endless sand beach. He then spied his young gray haired friend sitting on a rock. He walked up and sat beside him on the sand. "I have good news for you Riku."  
"Really? What? You can get me outta here? Huh?"  
"Yep, I sure can!"  
"Really?"  
"Yep, but you have to want to get out."  
"Ok, what do I have to do?"  
"You don't have to do anything. But I must give up my chance of escaping." said Mickey handing Riku his keyblade.  
"But I don't know why you are giving me your keyblade." said Riku confused.  
"When a keyblade master owns two keyblades and puts on a special chain with two ends and a tornado at the end, he can open a portal to a random place and escape peril. Meaning you could get out of here." said Mickey.  
"Do you even-" started Riku.  
"Have the chain? Yep." interrupted Mickey.  
  
Jin's POV  
  
"Xiao, what are you doing?" he said laughing at his friend's silly antics.  
"I'm sorry, I am just full of sugar today! I had chocolate for breakfast!!" said Xiaoyu as she began to cut more cartwheels around Jin's grandfather's old dojo. 'She's so beautiful, so carefree, but yet she can be so serious and kind all at the same time. Reminds me of my mother and also how much I miss her.' thought Jin.  
"What's wrong?" asked Xiaoyu as she watched her friend's smile fade away.  
"Nothing." said Jin softly. He loved her so but he didn't what to put her in danger. But, as he thought of protecting Xiaoyu a thought stuck him that he had forgotten: Who would protect him from himself? See, Jin Kazama's father carried what they called a devil gene and Jin now had it as well. When ever he was hurt whatever wound it was would heal instantly. But when he was angry he would transform into a devilish looking creature. Which when that happened someone ended up dead. He could usually suppress the devilish creature that was growing inside him but it grew stronger day by day. He knew that sooner or later he would lose control to the creature. Then he would lose everything he worked for and loved to it. How Jin wished that he could forget about his father and grandfather and that accursed gene and marry Xiaoyu and have a family without a worry in the world till the day he died. But, reality had a cold bite that would jar you from the sweetest of warm dreams. He knew as long as the gene still rested within him he could never have his dream come true. Just as he thought that his day couldn't get any worse, it did when Hworang rushed through the door. He and Hworang had gotten over their differences and became friends but Hworang still had a habit of liking to push Jin's buttons.  
"Heihachi!! He's coming for you!! Hurry Jin run before it's too late!!" shouted Hworang who was about out of breath.  
"Xiaoyu, go with Hworang and get out here before-" Jin started but before he could finish, a deafening explosion shook the old dojo. There was tons of noise as the dojo crashed about the three friends. Jin and Hworang arose from the rubble as soon as the coast was clear. 'That was close.' thought Jin as he brushed the dirt from his clothing.  
"Jin? Where's Ling Xiaoyu?" asked Hworang as he too dusted himself off.  
"I don't know." said Jin dazed as he realized that she wasn't there. Panic-stricken he began to search frantically for her. He found her trapped beneath the tallest pile of rubble. He rushed over and began to remove the dross off his friend. Once he freed her from the wreckage he held her in his arms like a baby. He shouted her name over and over again hoping that she wasn't dead. By then a fire truck, police and an ambulance had arrived. He then stood up and carried her over to the paramedics and laid her on the stretcher and began to walk towards Hworang. "Meet me at the corner of this street at eight and let me know how she is doing because I need sometime to think." said Jin before turning around and walking off. All the while his mind was reeling. 'Heihachi is after me for my devil gene and Xiao and Hworang were innocent bystanders. The reason I can never be with Xiao is because of this gene! This gene. This evil gene that I didn't even want! That's it! I have had it!! I am going to travel the world if I have to, even if it kills I am going to rid myself of this gene!!' Jin thought as he began to write on a piece of paper. He then gave it to his friend Julia whom had let him stay for an hour or two after hearing about the awful accident that her best friend been hurt in. "Don't read this, until Xiao, Hworang, and you are all together." Jin ordered as he headed for the door. 'Almost time to meet Hworang.' he thought as he walked down the street.  
"About time, I was getting worried." said Hworang as Jin approached.  
"How is she?" he asked.  
"Fine, she got a small concussion and knocked out but she can go home tomorrow." answered Hworang.  
"Thank God!!" said Jin. "Could you do me a favor and tell her I said I love her?"  
"Can't you tell her that tomorrow?" asked Hwo who was little confused.  
"I won't be here tomorrow. I explained everything in a letter I left with Julia." Jin said before turning and leaving.  
  
Riku's POV  
  
Riku was wrapped in his thoughts as he fell threw the portal. 'I must find someway to rid myself of this darkness within me or else the king's sacrifice will be in vain.' Riku thought. "And there's only one person who can help me do it: Sora." he then said aloud. " that's it, I have to find Sora."  
  
IFYOUREADTHISBORDERATTHEOFEVERYCHAPTERYOUWILLFINDOUT WHATTHENEXTCHAPTERISABOUT.ALSOLETMEKNOWIFYOUREADTHIS MESSAGEANDWHATIWROTE.  
  
That's a wrap!! Let me know if I should continue. Go easy when you review, ok? Thanks. 3 reviews= Chapt. 1!! 


	2. The Devil's Son

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Tekken, so no sue!!  
  
Hi again, sorry it took so long to get back to you and this story. School started again cutting my work time. But I'm trying, so on with the fic. This entire chapter is written in Jin's POV!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Devil's Son I had been walking for days now and wasn't really sure where I was. The events that led to me being lost were all a blur. I sat down on the wet grass and manage to sallow down a sandwich and just when I was about to get up to leave, I realized how tired I really was and decided to rest before starting off again. As I was dosing off, I began to look over a copy of the letter I left with Julia: "I have to find away to rid myself of this devil gene. I have hurt many innocent people and the one I love because of it. So, I have left to find help with the devil gene. I know many of you may object to me going alone, so meet me at Yoshimitsu's old fighting ground if you wish to help me. ~Jin"  
  
Afterwards I fell into a fitful but deep sleep. While I was sleeping I was troubled a horrible nightmare. I was walking along a tranquil forest path like many I had traveled with my mother when I young. A voice sweet as honey and pure as freshwater was calling my name. I was unnaturally drawn to it. As I followed where the voice was coming from the forest became more deadly and dark. Then I turned and ran back the other way hoping to reach the path once more. I longed to feel sun's warm embrace again and hear the river's gentle song. Not the screaming, wretched cries of the darkness but when I got there everything that was there before was gone or either destroyed. The river ran nothing but blood. The flourishing, lush, green tress and flowers were now brown, dead, and bare. The birds and insects were now large frightening fowls or horrible, disgusting bugs. Then I heard someone behind me; I turned around to become face to face with my father. I let out cry of fear and stumbled backwards before taking off running again. I heard noises behind me, I was being chased and I turned to see if it was my father. But as I did tripped over a tree root, flipped over and landed on my back. As I was getting up something was wrapping itself around my legs. I looked and to my horror the roots from one of the "dead" trees had wrapped themselves around my legs and the harder I pulled to get free the tighter their grip became. I was really afraid now, I heard footsteps approaching. Then a venomous but familiar voice said,  
  
"Look at me boy!" I didn't want to but something was forcing me to. I slowly turned my head and looked at my father. His eyes were glowing red. They were burning into me, I hope he didn't sense my fear. "Why do you keep running from this gift I've given to you?"  
  
"What gift? It's more like a curse!" I shout.  
  
"Ungrateful boy! I've given you everything you would ever want and need and you shun it!" he snapped.  
  
"That's what you wanted! Not me! You don't even know what I want or need! What I want and need I can't have because of this so called 'gift' !" I snapped.  
  
"I am your father I know what's best for you! Except your gift! If you won't by choice I will force you to!" he said. I spit at him. He growled and transformed into a devilish creature. "Except it! You can never be nothing more than the son of the Devil! All will fear you and know you as The Devil's Son! You can have anything and everything you'd ever want. But you must bring forth the creature you hold imprisoned within you! Release it!" He commanded. I felt the writing burning on my forehead. "No," I thought, "I don't want to be this monster, I want the chance to be normal." Then aloud I said,  
  
"I don't want this! I will find away to free myself of this curse and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I felt the monster inside me stirring, I fought to keep it at bay.  
  
"Give it up boy, there is no hope for you!" my father shouted.  
  
"Oh, but there is." Said the sweet voice I had heard before. "As long as he believes there is a way, there is a way." An orb of white light floated down from the sky and hovered above my face. "If you still believe, take my hand." A hand reach out from the light, I grabbed it...  
  
I bolted up right. I was sweating hard, that voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't make out whose it was but I dismissed it but the dream still haunted me. I got up and stretched towards the clear and warm sky. I walked the last stretch of land to Yoshimitsu's fighting ground...  
  
That's it, let me now if I misspelled anything! Please review! Please read my other stories too if you don't mind. 


	3. A Nobody's Fool

Okay, ummm… so so so very sorry it took me this long to update this story. I had almost forgotten about it. But I am working on it now. This does not follow Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of the Tekken games after 3 storylines completely.

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Tekken so no sue! The personified character of Darkness belongs to me though!

Chapter 2

A Nobody's Fool

**Riku's POV**

How long has it been since I started this journey? I don't know what world I am on. It seems like time itself has stopped for me. The person I had once been was slowly melting away. It was harder to resist Darkness's call; I was slowly becoming her puppet. She was an annoying witch that chased the King and me all over the Dark Realm trying to release the darkness in my heart so that she could completely break free of the dark realm. I am fighting to keep from becoming a true heartless and it has been a losing battle for me. My memories are slipping day by day. Sora is my only hope; he is the only one that can help me retrieve my heart. And right now I have no idea where he could be…

"Riiikkkuuu…" Oh, great! Now she's calling. I try my best to continue walking and ignore her. But her voice was like a wailing siren and it was giving me a headache making it hard to keep my head clear. "Why are you ignoring me, Riku? You know it's rude to ignore a lady…"

"If you're a lady I'm the Tramp." I huffed. Why did I even have to dignify that with a response! I heard her laugh. I sped up my walking pace to a little jog.

"Awww, Riku it seems that you are trying to run away from me. Are you?" she asked me. I ignored her. "Oh, no answer? I will take that as a yes, then. You know Riku it is not nice to run away from home. AND I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR LEAVING! But I won't have to because the farther away from me you go Riku, the more you will become like the heartless. But you're too stubborn and plus you have—ugh light in your heart so you can't become a complete heartless. But you will die, Riku." She sneered. I halted at the last part. Die? What was the point of this journey if I was just going to die? Plus why would I die? I deduced that she was bluffing and I told her so. I immediately regretted doing it when she appeared right in front of me. Startled I immediately slid to a stop. Darkness herself had a figure angels would be envious of. She had hair made of black fire and eyes of a dark violet. Her skin was a sickly gray green and scaly. Her nose was small and it would have been cute if it weren't on her. But her looks were a far cry from her personality. Her demeanor and malicious affairs made Maleficent look like Glenda the Good Witch. "SO I AM BLUFFING NOW? Well, I'll let you see my cards!" She held out her slender hand towards me, palm up. A black ball of energy materialized in her hand. Once the last wisps of energy disappeared an odd shaped crystal was left hovering a few centimeters off of her palm. In the center was a heart shaped crystal. Then jutting from the front, back, sides, northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest points on the heart there were small diamond shaped crystals. It was glowing pink. "Is that my heart?" I thought. She cackled.

"What are you going to do with that?" I took the chance at asking. She grinned wickedly and my heart almost stopped. Her voice was like a sliver of ice being shoved through my physical heart, chilling every part of me.

"I am releasing you from me…" I doubted that it would not come without a price.

"Yeah, right, not without a price…" I snapped as I started to walk past her.

"Of course, there is a price! You are too valuable to just let walk! So, here is my deal Riku, I'll give you a choice. You can have your heart back or you can keep on walking! Your choice…" I stopped in my tracks. I believed her and did not believe her all at the same time. I knew she would give it to me if I chose to have my heart back but what would I have to do to keep it? Walk or take the deal? Die or live, God knows, what kind of life? Death or life? Freedom or servitude? No matter what I chose, she would win. But maybe when I find Sora perhaps he can find a way to completely free me from her. For now I would have to choose life…

"Fine!" I snapped and turned around looking into her face, "I accept your deal." She grinned a wide grin that showed all of her razor sharp teeth. She placed her other hand just above my heart and both hands started to glow blue. The light seeped into my heart turning the light purple. She then held it out to me. I stared at it. Every part of me was screaming warnings. I then stared at her. Her eyes were unreadable which made my anxiety increase dramatically. I watched her static expression change to one of pure anger.

"Take it!" she yelled suddenly. I flinched but continued to stare. I was racking my mind trying to decide on what should do. Finally I just started running. My lungs were in my throat and my heart beat in my ears as adrenaline zipped through my veins. I could feel her on my tail. I watched out of my peripheral vision as she drew back the hand that clutched my heart. She then seemed to put all of her weight into her arm as threw the heart. I tried to dodge it but it was moving to fast. It slammed into my back and knocked me off of my feet. I hit the ground and rolled which increased the pain I was already in. I screamed. I felt like I wasburning from the inside out. All I could see was blue. Then everything faded to black…

**Axel' s POV (Well lookie here!) **

I stepped out of the portal and on to road. I heard screaming and went to towards it to find out what was going on. Then I saw Darkness standing over a huddled form on the ground with her hand outstretched. That Nobody was out of control, this was the third time I had found her causing havoc that would lead to disruptions in the Organization's plans. I continue to approach Darkness to confront her but stopped when I realized who was lying on the ground. It was Riku and Diz needed Riku in order to completely tip the balance in our favor if the plan was going to succeed. He was unconscious and a pale blue glow surrounded his body. "What is that witch up to?" I thought to myself then I saw it. On his face small whiskers had grown, Riku was changing. I watched in fascinated horror, as his face grew puffy and furry. Two ears were starting make their appearance on his head. She was turning him into an animal as she had tendency to do. She had a fondness for cats, big cats especially. Riku was almost a complete cat or a mountain lion to be more specific. His feet still had a human shape but they were furry and clawed. His hands were the same way. His face was completely cat like and he still had his hair. He even had a tail! I had to act fast because Riku would be useless to us as a jungle cat. I started running picking up speed as I went. My blades became in engulfed in flames. I threw them right at her back. They hit their mark dead on. The flames engulfed her and she let out a piercing scream, opened up a portal, and jumped in still screeching.

"Riku! Riku!" I stooped down beside him and shook him awake. He blinked disoriented. He tried to stand but toppled over again. "Oh no…" I thought. He was barely human now he could not even stand! "Riku, can you talk?" I asked. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a bunch of growls and purrs. "This is bad… real bad…" I thought. I put hand to my forehead in resignation. Truth be told, I was starting to panic. Then I was shook from my anxiety by a serious of scratching sounds. I did a double take. Riku had used his claws to write something in the dirt. I stepped closer trying to read it…

**Jin's POV**

I had finally made to Yoshimitsu's former fighting ground and was not surprised to find my friends waiting for me there. I smiled as I came closer to them. They waved me over. I hugged Hwo then promptly punched him in the arm by way of greeting. Then Julia ran up and hugged me something fierce. I think she has a tighter grip than Panda! But I was shocked to find that Xio was with them also.

"You're here! I thought you would be at home resting." I said as we embraced. She stepped back and pointed an accusing finger at me before saying,

"And worry about you day and night Kazama Jin! I don't think so!" I just laughed. Nothing could crush the spirit out of this girl, not even a pile of rubble.

"All right, all right… You can come!" I said as my laughter died down. She frowned. Then she snapped,

"I don't remember asking for your permission!" I cringed but continued smiling anyway.

"All right, you two love birds! If you are done arguing I suggest that we make camp before night fall." Hworang stated gesturing to the already darkening sky. A fear began to build within me. At night all sorts of creatures come out including the one within me. I was fearful of what might happen after I fell asleep. I began to recount almost countless memories of waking up and finding entire areas around me decimated even a small village. I feared that I might wake up and my friends would be dead, most likely dying at my hand. I used the excuse to go find firewood to leave the would-be campsite. I slowly began picking my way through the trees, foliage, and nature made fodder of broken twigs and leaves in search of a quiet place. I needed some time to myself to think…

**Riku's POV**

I finished writing my message. He stared at it a moment with a startled expression on his face. Then he replied,

"My name is Axel. I am a Nobody, if that helps any."

"What is a Nobody?" I write. A black portal opens behind him before he can answer. He turns around quickly and opens an identical portal in front of me.

"Go, before Darkness gets back! She turn you into a complete lion if she sees that you're even still part human!" he said pointing to the portal he made. "How does he know Darkness?" I think to myself. It was almost as if he knew what I was thinking because he says,

"She is Maleficent's Nobody. That's why she is so much worse than Maleficent because she has no heart governing her actions. But you need to go before she gets back!" I could see the urgency in his eyes and ambled over to the portal. It felt weird having to walk on my hands and feet like this but I had no choice because she had played me for a fool and I let her. I was a Nobody's fool. I looked back at Axel and again he seemed to know my distress. "Don't worry, everybody, even the Nobodies, are her fools. Now, go!" I used every ounce of will and energy that I had to say three single words,

"Thank… you… Axel." He nodded and I jumped in. There was darkness everywhere. It reminded me of when Ijumped into the darkness on that faithful night that our journey began. Back then I was young, foolish,and did not realize that I should have feared the darkness at least what was in it. I must still be foolish because even now I don't fear the darkness but I feared what lied ahead of me. What would I do now that I was alone in this condition? Would I even be able to survive? I began to scream as I felt myself plummet into the trees below. I cried out as I hit tree branch after tree branch as I fell through to the ground below. The air was forced from my lungs when I slowly picked myself up off the grassy ground. I gently tried out my legs, arms, and hands. Nothing was broken but I was pretty sore. I heard a twig snap but it sounded like an explosion in my ears. I jumped about two feet in the opposite direction of the sound. I looked up in time to see a purple winged creature with clawed feet, a spiked tail, and mostly human in appearance diving down towards me. As if by reflex, I rolled out of the way but this creature was quick and came back around to strike again. Right when he was about to connect with me I leapt straight into the air, at least three up into the air. The creature stopped, taken off guard. It looked left then right. I leaned forward and started my descent. My clawed hands were out stretched, claws ready. The creature looked up, his red orbs staring straight into my eyes. His red orbs widened as my claws came closer to its face…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooooo... fight! Read and review plz! Sorry about the long wait!


	4. An Offensive Meeting

Okay updating again… I am just doing this for a sense of accomplishment. But reviews would be nice…

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Tekken so no sue!! The personified character of Darkness belongs to me though!

**Chapter 3**

**An Offensive Meeting**

Jin's POV 

This cat creature had just fallen from the sky. Instantly my demon blood surged, which caused me to transform and take to the nighttime sky. I tried to attack it but the thing was too fast for me. I missed by mile and came around to attack again and right before my attack collided, it just disappeared. I looked around for the cat but it had vanished… or so I had thought. When I looked up the cat was coming right at me with its claws ready to strike. I barely had time to block it with my wings. I cried out when I felt its claws pierce the flesh of my wings. But then I pushed it away with my wings and it sailed away and righted itself with a back flip then landed nimbly on its feet. I charged it once again the lighting gathering in my eyes…

Riku's POV 

The purple monster was heading straight at me again. I crouched down and waited for him to get closer. My muscles coiled up in preparation for the impending jump. Just as he was about to attack me, I release the tension in my hind legs and sprung into the air. I sailed over the creature's back skimming the surface of it, being sure to let my claws rake across its flesh. I landed surely behind it and turned back around to watch the creature scream in agony. I smirked in my triumph and continued my assault. I lunged at the creature and dug my claws into its back. It howled in distress once again. It began thrashing its wings and reaching behind himself to try and grab me. But I was just out of his reach.

"Get off!" it cried. For a moment, I was so stunned that I nearly let go until the creature pushed off the ground and into the sky. Then out of sheer surprise and feline instinct I dug my claws even deeper into its flesh. Another scream erupted from the purple beast but this time, it sounded more human. The creature dove towards the trees below us. All I could do was hang on and hope I did not fall…

Jin's POV 

I could barely focus because of the pain. This creature's sharp claws were impaling my back. Out of pure desperation, I dove towards the trees doing every aerial trick I knew. Then I began to corkscrew towards a particular tree hoping to shake the feline hybrid lose or scare it off. I watch the tree grow bigger and bigger as I drew nearer and nearer to it. But the grip the monster had on me would not break; in fact it had gotten tighter. I finally had to pull up to keep from bashing my head against the tree. I eyed another tree across the clearing and got an idea. I looked back at the tree in front of me and sped towards it again and just before I collided with it, I flipped over and pushed off the trunk with my feet. I felt some of the bark give way beneath the pressure exerted by my momentum as I pushed off. I was focused as I watched the other tree I espied a few moments before get closer at an alarming rate. About three inches from the tree I flipped over again and braced my legs for the impact. I heard the bark give way and the wood splinter as I pushed off again. Now, I had enough momentum to knock the cat's grip loose or break its claws, whichever one came first. The forest around my unwelcome passenger and me was nothing but a blur of green and brown except for the tree that I was aiming for. "Come on, come on…" I mentally urged myself to continue forward as the tree got closer. Then about a split second before I collided with the tree I spun around and I allowed the feline to take the force of the crash…

Riku's POV 

"Ahhhhhrrrooowwwlll!!" I screamed and half growled as pain shot through every nerve in my body. Then the pain was over just like that and was replaced instantly by a numbing sensation. I felt my muscles relax including the ones that kept my claws extended. I could feel my claws sliding from his flesh as my vision began to fade and I felt myself fall… then I felt soft lurch as I came around again. I could see the glimpses of the ground below as I struggled to open my eyes. "Why did I stop falling?" I thought to myself when I realized that I was not plummeting to the earth. Then I felt a tight grip on the back of my shirt. I looked up to see that the purple creature was holding me up. Then before I had the chance to gasp in surprise, the winged being threw me at a nearby tree. I only had time to gasp before I hit the tree. I was sure that I felt one of my ribs snap on impact. I cried out and starting plummeting after I bounced off the tree trunk. The wind howled in my ears as I continued to fall accelerating all the while. I tried to turn and see if there was anything I could grab on to that could stop or slow my fall but the wind pressure was to powerful for me to move. Then I saw a blur out of my peripheral vision… Then I felt two strong, lavender arms grip me around the waist. Then the creature jerked me upwards so hard and fast that I contracted whiplash in my neck and shoulders. I screamed as I was hoisted upwards at an amazing speed before being thrown at another nearby tree. Instantly my nerves lit up with pain as I ricocheted off the tree and started to drop again. Then I was grabbed and slung into another tree… and another… and another… and another… until I was knocked nearly delirious. I could not tell up from down or the earth from the sky. I was in a daze; the only thing I could make out or even comprehend was the agony-inducing rhythm I was trapped in. Tree… pain… falling… Tree… pain… falling…Tree…pain… Tree… pain… pain… never-ending pain… numbness… numbness… numb… nothing…

**Jin's POV**

The feline creature was bruised and bloodied plus he was unconscious. I was holding him in my arms hovering in midair. I looked down at the ground below me. "Okay, let's finish this…" I thought. I dove towards ground, looped around before heading straight for the ground once more with the creature tucked beneath me. The wind howled loudly as I plummeted to earth, letting the creature's weight add to my speed. The ground was growing larger and more detailed as I closer and closer to it. At first it was just a haze of yellow, then it became a patch of brown and yellow. Then I could make out the individual blades of grass before I threw the creature down onto the earth. I continued to hover above the creature. It still did not stir but something inside me knew it was not over yet…

**Riku's POV**

As I started to regain consciousness, I instantly began to regret it. Pain had begun to course through every part of my body. I struggled to make it to my feet and blood was dripping down my face. My legs continuously gave out beneath me. I finally managed to plant my right foot and slowly forced myself to stand. My arms throbbed unmercifully as I put weight them. I growled in defiance at the creature and he glared back. We both continued to stare each other down and watch each others wounds ooze blood. Both of us were hunched over and breathing hard. The purple winged creature tested its wings in preparation for flight. I could see the puncture wounds in his wings where I had attacked him. The wings… I had to take out his wings… or else my brains would be scrambled against a tree if that purple freak got me off the ground again. I narrowed my eyes as I started to circle the beast trying to find an opening…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**For anyone who is actually still interested in this story… I will have a better update next time, promise. My writer's block is terrible and my class schedule does not make updating any easier … Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
